


A Revelation of Sorts

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Lesbian Kala Dandekar, Sexual Identity, different first meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: A woman of constant doubt herself, Kala had been stunned and mesmerized with the way that Riley had talked her up, sugar sweet and casual and confident. She had taken her hand and written her number on her palm and walked away like she had nothing to lose, and maybe she didn’t, maybe she doesn’t.





	A Revelation of Sorts

    “You know, I’d wondered about you,” Riley says when they’re done, or at least when they need a break. She repositions her arm, sprawling it across the pillows behind their heads, and even though the words come out nonchalant Kala notices the pull of breathlessness in her tone, the sharp constraint of confession aching through her voice. Riley fights it easily, nearly overcomes it, and if Kala wasn’t so close to her, her forehead mere inches away from her mouth, she wouldn’t have even noticed.  

    “Hmm?” she responds. Kala decides then that she admires Riley even more now with the revelation that there might be a little doubt that creeps into her mind every now and then. A woman of constant doubt herself, Kala had been stunned and mesmerized with the way that Riley had talked her up, sugar sweet and casual and confident. She had taken her hand and written her number on her palm and walked away like she had nothing to lose, and maybe she didn’t, maybe she doesn’t.

Kala had been sure Riley did this all the time, hookups or one night stands or whatever she wants to call it, and she’d been giving her looks for weeks now that insinuated enough for her to imply what was bound to come next for them if Kala was game. Kala _was_ game, of course, as she had been from the moment she first caught sight of her, but it had taken her weeks to be brave enough to even consider the fact that she might be open to what Riley was proposing.  

Riley had been more brazen than Kala could ever dream to be, vocal about her eagerness to take her home and do exactly what they had just done, and while she had certainly delivered on her deal, Kala didn’t anticipate anything after.

But she’s also never done this, never had a one night stand or anything at all really, and maybe she’s just seen too many standard rom-coms. Maybe Riley wants something else entirely. Kala doesn’t know.

She’s not complaining no matter what happens, though.

    “About how you would move,” Riley admits. “How you would kiss. How you would taste.”

    “Oh,” Kala says then lowly, suddenly understanding. She sounds a little surprised, but her grin teases against Riley’s neck at the same moment she slings a leg across her hip. Riley reaches for her waist, draws her closer and brushes her lips against her hair, and when Kala looks up to see her small smile, she feels like she understands what the word intimacy means. It’s a revelation of sorts, happening like it’s nothing at all, and Kala isn’t used to these kind of subtleties meaning so much. It makes her head hurt a little, honestly; she briefly recognizes her sense of self crumbling around her, and if she was alone she’d start overanalyzing, but Riley’s hand on her ribs calms her. _Riley_ calms her.

    “Now you know,” Kala says, and her voice isn’t nearly as quiet as she had expected it to be, as she had feared it would be.

    “Didn’t you wonder about me?” Riley asks then, and Kala thinks then that she may have misread her entirely.

She settles her head back against the crook of her shoulder and decides to be brave. _I’m tired of being scared,_ she thinks, and she’s been scared for too long. Riley has already drank in the taste of her thighs, licked the salt off her lips and done so with effervescent grace, and Kala had allowed herself to let go, given herself the freedom of release and desire, unhindered and deserving. She doesn’t think any amount of pride or harsh, betrayed ego is worth maintaining now, not with the way Riley’s fingertips are already dancing back up towards her breasts, making her chest burn with reincarnated want. Her body starts to move again; without Kala even asking it to, it curves towards Riley, who waits with a palpable wonder for her answer.

    “Every moment since I met you,” Kala breathes out, and it feels like the first true statement she’s ever said in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Bi!Riley being canon means the world to me and lesbian!Kala is one of my favorite headcanons. Obviously, this kind of fic was bound to be written by me sooner or later, as these two own my heart in any and every capacity. If you enjoyed this, please let me know, either in the comments or at my Tumblr under the same username, sweeterthankarma.


End file.
